marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Juliet Keller (Earth-12108)
"'--LISTEN UP! You've all been talking. Gossiping. About one of our classmates is going to go to jail. You should be ashamed of yourselves. He's a mutant. Just like you and me. Some flatscan from the FBI shows up and says he's dangerous. And you all believe it? So Kevin Ford is dangerous? We all are. We're the next next step in evolution and they want to shut us down. And all you can do about it it gossip. Take a good look at Kevin 'cuz he could be you." Storia TUTTO CIO' E' DEFINITO COME SE LA TIMELINE FOSSE IDENTICA A QUELLA DEL 10888. POSSONO ESSERCI CAMBIAMENTI. Background Juliet nasce il 13 Aprile 2019 in una famiglia molto ricca di Los Angeles. I genitori sono passati in poco tempo dalla classe lavoratrice allo status di bilionari, inseriti nel giro di ricchi della città, con una casa enorme a Beverly Hills e un maggiordomo. Non solo, ma la loro influenza è tale che hanno conoscenze e connessione un po' ovunque, compreso il Dipartimento di Sicurezza Nazionale degli Stati Uniti. Tutte le aspettative della famiglia vengono riversate sul fratello maggiore, che si dimostra il figlio perfetto ed entra, difatti, dopo la laurea in management, nel business dei genitori. Juliet, non dotato al pari del fratello, viene considerato invece fin da piccolo un po' come la pecora nera della famiglia: è troppo agitata, impulsiva ed incapace di mantenere un basso profilo, e queste caratteristiche andranno peggiorando con l'età. A differenza della sua controparte del 10888, tuttavia, Juliet reagisce all'atteggiamento dei genitori nei suoi confronti in modo più aggressivo, compiendo in continuazione azioni che sa che faranno (nel migliore dei casi) storcere loro il naso: a quattordici anni si taglia i capelli - che le arrivavano più o meno a metà schiena -, facendosi fare un taglio molto corto; a quindici anni si fa il suo primo tatuaggio. Nulla di particolare, un semplice disegno tribale. E' anche un'assidua frequentatrice delle feste degli altri giovani ricchi della città, nelle quali fa spesso parlare di sé. Abituata ad avere tutto e subito, si altera anche facilmente quando qualcuno prova a discriminarla in quanto donna. Per farvi capire il tipo di vita che fa questo ragazza vi dico solo che per il suo dodicesimo compleanno i genitori spendono dieci milioni di dollari, perchè nel giro dei ricchi le feste vengono viste come una competizione. 2035: La vita più o meno tranquilla di Juliet finisce all'età di sedici anni, quando si manifestano i suoi poteri mutanti. I genitori non la rifiutano nettamente, ma le consigliano di tenere il più possibile un basso profilo e di tenerli nascosti, approfittando del fatto che può "passare" come umana. Quando Juliet insiste per usarli normalmente senza nascondersi, la impacchettano e la mandano alla scuola di Xavier. Xavier Institute La vita di Juliet allo Xavier institute è a dir poco turbolenta. E' sempre in prima linea per combinare guai e si inimica un sacco di gente sia fra gli studenti che fra gli insegnanti a causa della sua attitudine. Viene inserita inizialmente nella training squad di Northstar, dove diventa buona amica di Victor Borkowski (Anole), ma le continue punizioni e tensioni fanno sì che venga spostata in un'altra squadra. Viene quindi affidata a definire ed è qui che si crea il suo vero gruppo. Instaura infatti un legame molto forte con i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, Cessily Kincaid (Mercury), Santo Vaccarro (Rockslide), Sooraya Quadir (Dust), Brian Cruz (Tag) e Kevin Ford (Wither). Farebbe di tutto per proteggerli ed arriva a considerarli come una vera e propria famiglia. Praticamente all'insaputa di tutti gli altri (o almeno così crede) li mammizza. Prende particolarmente di mira David Alleyne (Prodigy) dei New Mutants, ritenendo che abbia un potere mutante piuttosto inutile ma nel quale vede un autentico avversario come leader e stratega. Con l'arrivo di Joshua Foley alla scuola, Julian trova un alleato perfetto per le sue trovate al limite della legalità e del buon senso, e un compagno di punizioni. Tra le varie cose che i due combinano insieme, nel primo mese dall'arrivo di Josh, ricordiamo il risvegliare Amara Aquilla (Magma) dal coma tramite i poteri di guarigione (ancora incontrollati, nda) di Josh: i due ragazzi pensano di fare una buona azione per la quale verranno lodati nonostante la pericolosità del gesto, ma Amara - appena sveglia e disorientata - scappa e per poco non incenerisce l'intera ala medica. L'amicizia-alleanza dei due finisce bruscamente quando Juliet scopre che Josh ha fatto parte dei Reavers, un gruppo anti-mutante. Da quel momento lo eviterà e, anzi, non perderà occasione per ricordargli quella parte del suo passato. Sempre pronta a cacciarsi nei guai, ad un certo punto guida la sua squadra a cercare di salvare Kevin Ford (Wither) dall'FBI, che è giunto alla scuola per arrestare il ragazzo per l'omicidio (assolutamente involontario) del padre. Vengono fortunatamente fermati dalla training squad dei New Mutants prima che possano interagire con gli agenti federali, e prontamente riportati alla Scuola dagli insegnanti. Alla fine del primo anno anno scolastico la squadra di Juliet vince il premio Field Day, essendo stata quella con i risultati migliori nelle esercitazioni sul campo. Juliet gongola e se la tira. Il Kingmaker Juliet invita la sua squadra a casa sua per le vacanze. I guai iniziano subito: la sicurezza dell'aereoporto non vuole far salire Santo e Cessily, in quanto fatti di roccia e di metallo, sull'aereo perché "come possono dire ai passeggeri che devono viaggiare con dei mutanti pericolosi"? Juliet si incazza e tira una manfrina allucinante ai tizi della sicurezza sulla discriminazione. Poi si azzuffano. Tutto viene apparentemente risolto quando Juliet fa una telefonata e utilizza gli agganci di famiglia per far chiamare l'aereoporto da parte del Dipartimento di Sicurezza Nazionale. A quel punto li fanno salire sull'aereo. Appena arrivati a casa, tuttavia, Juliet riceve una brutta sorpresa: l'usare le conoscenze della famiglia per far salire dei mutanti su di un aereo ha gettato, secondo i genitori, cattiva luce sulla famiglia; Juliet dovrebbe imparare a nascondere i suoi poteri, ma visto che non intende farlo loro non possono correre rischi col loro patrimonio. Quindi la diseredano. E poi se ne vanno in vacanza alle Hawaii. Ma non preoccuparti, Juliet, ti vogliamo bene lo stesso. Oltraggiata ed incazzata, Juliet è decisa a scoprire qualche scheletro nell'armadio dei suoi genitori, perchè nessuno, a pensarci bene, può fare così tanti soldi in così poco tempo. O, almeno, trovare qualcosa che gli dica che non possono diseredarla così da un giorno all'altro. Quello che trovano nella cassaforte è un foglio con delle istruzioni per evocare un certo "Kingmaker". Sooraya è la voce della ragione ma nessuno la ascolta, e i ragazzi seguono le istruzioni e lo evocano. Il Kingmaker arriva e accetta di esaudire un desiderio a testa. Juliet in particolare chiede fama e gloria, e in breve si trova nella posizione di poter salvare un governatore da un attentato. In cambio, il Kingmaker chiede loro di portargli una valigetta che si trova nella sede della Genetassist Inc, dicendo loro che contiene ricerche sul genoma umano che dei mercenari vogliono rubare. E' ovviamente una menzogna: la valigetta contiene un'arma biologica che il Kingmaker deve consegnare al Dottor Octopus, un altro suo cliente. La squadra, ignara, accetta e si reca al laboratorio, dove si scontra con i due presunti mercenari: Paladin e Diamondback. Nello scontro, poco prima di sconfiggerli, la verità sembra venire a galla e i ragazzi scoprono anche i due mercenari erano stati assunti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Juliet insiste comunque per portare la valigetta al Kingmaker. Una volta là, Juliet accetta di consegliarglierla solo se promette di scindere i loro contratti. Quando il Kingmaker accetta e distrugge i fogli, i ragazzi lo attaccano e riescono a sconfiggerlo. Non solo, ma riescono anche a distruggere l'arma biologica (grazie al tocco di Wither) prima di consegnarla allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Quest for Magik 2036: Juliet è, insieme a Noriko, una dei fortunati che non vengono trasportati subito nel Limbo. I due vengono contattati da Trance, che riesce a dire solo due cose: che i ragazzi sono finiti all'inferno, e il nome Belasco. Insieme, contattano la O*N*E (o chi per lei da noi) e scoprono che Amanda Sefton è in coma in Germania, e chiedono agli X-men di andare con loro. Successivamente vengono trasportati nel Limbo da Amanda insieme ad una sentinella, dove vengono attaccati da migliaia di demoni. Quando Illyana ritorna in sè ritrasporta tutti sulla terra. L'avventura lascia un sacco di cicatrici (visibili e non) ad un sacco di gente. Il futuro BOH. Poteri e Abilità Juliet possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di una ragazza della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, comunque, aumentare la sua forza grazie alla telecinesi. Poteri * Telecinesi: è una telecineta di primo livello, tanto che hanno dovuto mettergli dei controlli mentali sui suoi poteri per aiutarla ad imparare a controllarli meglio e con più calma. Anche perchè faceva casino. In generale, sa fare con la telecinesi tutte le cose classiche: manipolazione di oggetti/persone, volo, creazione di scudi e proiezione energetica. Senza i blocchi mentali è chiaramente molto più forte, e arriva ad essere capace di manipolare la materia a livello molecolare. Quando usa le sue abilità, il suo corpo, occhi, mani e gli oggetti su cui sta focalizzando la telecinesi appaiono circondati da un'aura rossa. Abilità * Nella training squad si sta addestrando sia nel combattimento corpo a corpo che nelle strategie tattiche (è la leader della squadra). Diciamo che deve imparare a controllare un po' il suo temperamento, se vuole migliorare. Debolezze * Collera: essendo la telecinesi un potere mentale, è influenzata anche dalle emozioni e può facilmente sfuggire di mano se Juliet è arrabbiata. Cosa che accade spesso. Questo può causare scoppi incontrollati di energia telecinetica o esplosioni di oggetti vicini, a seconda del livello di incazzatura. Anche solo quando Juliet è molto irritata, i suoi occhi iniziano a brillare di rosso istintivamente. Equipaggiamento * Come X-men nella training squad: tuta rinforzata coi colori della squadra. Prestafaccia La prestafaccia per Juliet è la modella (ancora senza nome) che c'è in cima alla tabella. Il suo taglio di capelli però merita una precisazione, perché a lei piace da dio e non è esattamente come in quella foto. E' come quello qua sotto, per l'occasione sfoggiato da Rihanna. Juliet bianco e nero.jpg|Modella senza nome Hair.jpeg|Il taglio di capelli Altro Altri Universi * In Earth-10888 è Julian Keller. * In Earth 10812 è Julian Keller, un 5 sulla scala Kinsey compagno di stanza di Lawrence Kinney. * In Earth 88108 non lo so. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''. * Team '''Botte. * Nella classificazione asgardiana è una Polpetta bruciata. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe una Lannister: Hear me Roar. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un criceto. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 3 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 3-4* * dopo l'addestramento X-men Categoria:12108 Personaggi Categoria:12108 X-Men